


yssolG

by maggs689



Series: Lipstick [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Taylor finds a lipstick in Nico's bathroom and has a different idea.





	yssolG

“Can I look in your cabinet for Tylenol?” Taylor shouted from Nico’s bathroom.

“You’re already rummaging through my stuff, aren’t you?” Nico shouted back. “Probably making a mess,” Nico grumbled to himself. 

Taylor emerged from the bathroom and stood behind the couch where Nico was lounging. “What is this?” 

Nico turned and saw that Taylor was holding up a tube of lipstick. “Oh,” Nico slumped back down on the couch. “My sister left that when she stayed with me last month.”

Taylor ducked back into the bathroom and was quiet for a few minutes. 

Nico hopped to his feet to see what was going on in the bathroom. When he rounded the doorway, he saw that Taylor was applying the lipstick in the bathroom mirror.

“What?,” Taylor asked. “I wanted to see.” 

“Is this like when you wanted to wear women’s underwear?”

“I  _ still  _ want to wear women’s underwear.” 

Taylor finished applying the lipstick and turned to face Nico. His lips, usually his most prominent feature, were highlighted bright red and were glossy wet. “Should I take it off?” Taylor's eyes slid shyly away. He seemed self-conscious. 

“Not yet,” Nico said quickly. He reached out to touch Taylor's face. He used his thumb to smear the lipstick across Taylor's cheek, making a mess of him. “You look so...” 

“Do you like it,” Taylor whispered. 

Usually, Taylor was pushy and rough with him. Ever since they met, Taylor was the one who initiated sex and he always topped Nico, fucking him into the bed relentlessly. But once Taylor put on the lipstick, a switch flipped. Suddenly, Taylor was bent submissively against Nico, waiting for his approval. It made Nico a little light-headed. 

Nico leaned in to kiss along Taylor's jawline. “You look so good, baby.”

Taylor melted into him. “Are you sure?”

Nico bit into Taylor's neck. “You have no idea,” Nico said. He could feel that Taylor was already hard. Taylor made small moans as Nico bit into his shoulder. Nico was going to be the one doing the marking for a change.

Nico grabbed the front of Taylor’s shirt and pulled him down the hall toward his bedroom. Nico stood Taylor in front of the bed and started pulling the hem of Taylor's shirt up his torso, leaning down to kiss Taylor's chest, thick with muscle. Nico flicked one of Taylor’s nipples with his tongue and Taylor shuddered along the full length of his body. 

Nico pulled Taylor’s shirt off and let one of his hands rest heavy against the back of Taylor's neck. Taylor looked up at him with big eyes, his red lips parted. Nico kissed him, licking deep into Taylor’s open mouth. “Do you want the toy?,” Nico asked softly. 

“Don’t tease me, Nic,” Taylor whispered. Nico smiled as he slid Taylor’s shorts and boxers down his legs and took Taylor’s cock in his hand. He stroked Taylor loosely, excited to see that Taylor was already dripping. 

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed and wait for me,” Nico ordered. 

Nico went to the closet where he stored all of the toys that Taylor usually used on him. 

“Nic,” Taylor whined from the next room. 

Nico moved slowly, willing to make Taylor wait while he selected the small dildo and a bottle of lube. He came back to the bed and set the dildo and lube on the bed where Taylor could see it. 

“Are you ready, baby?,” Nico asked, his mouth close to Taylor’s ear. 

Taylor dropped his head. “Yes,” he moaned into the comforter.

Nico lubed up the dildo and inserted it halfway. Taylor whined and rocked back toward Nico, who put his hand on Taylor’s lower back. “Stay still,” Nico said, pulling the dildo out an inch. Nico loved hearing the way Taylor gasped at that. Nico bit into Taylor’s hip and the soft mound of his ass and noticed that Taylor liked it when he bit harder and harder. Nico watched the violent red marks bloom on Taylor’s pale skin. 

Nico started moving the dildo again. “Do you think you could come just like this, without me touching you?” 

Taylor was breathing heavily. “Yes, Nico,  _ yes _ ,” he panted.

“Look at me and tell me.” Nico didn’t know where this edge in his voice came from or how he had the power to demand things from Taylor, things that Taylor only demanded of him.

Taylor looked back at him and wet his glossy red lips with his tongue. His eyes looked unfocused and dreamy. “I want you to make me come,  _ please  _ Nic,  _ please _ .”

“Good boy, Tay,” Nico slid his hand up Taylor’s back to his neck to hold him in place. With his other hand, he slid the dildo all the way in. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Taylor exhaled. His thighs were trembling. Nico worked the dildo in and out slowly with one hand and gripped the back of Taylor’s neck tightly with the other. He knew that Taylor wanted it hard and fast, but Nico was enjoying taking his time and watching Taylor slowly come apart. 

Taylor was getting louder, moaning and begging. Taylor spread his knees farther apart in an attempt to take the dildo deeper, on the edge and looking for more, more. 

Instead, Nico removed the dildo, pulling a broken sob from Taylor. He dripped lube on three of his fingers and inserted them in Taylor. Taylor opened greedily for him. “Nic,  _ please _ oh my god,  _ please _ ,” Taylor sobbed. Nico changed the angle of his fingers and Taylor finally exploded. His legs shook and he came in great spurts all over the bed beneath him. 

Nico helped Taylor roll onto his back, where Taylor laid panting and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. His red lipstick was smeared and his cheeks were flushed red. He looked over at Nico, his eyes suddenly focused, and gave him his usual wolfish smile. “I always have the best ideas,” Taylor said and pulled Nico in for a kiss.


End file.
